You Piss Me Off
by Miruza Fuyumi
Summary: Kadangkala, orang yang kita sayangi memang harus pergi. Bukan untuk meninggalkan kita dalam kesedihan dan penderitaan, namun untuk menitipkan cinta dan kasih yang mungkin akan menghilang bersama raga./'Okaasan, apa kau melihatnya dari sana'/"Perintahmu mutlak untukku... nyonya Tsunade." Enjoy reading..
1. Chapter 1

**"You Piss Me Off"**

**Disclaimer****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : full of typo's and the others**

**Like Or Not, Please RnR… ^^**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

"Matanya seperti padang rumput. Begitu teduh. Dan…" mata onyx Sasuke berkilat penuh bahagia seiring meluncurnya tiap bulir kata dari bibir tipisnya. Si pendengar hanya manggut-manggut entah sebagai tanda setuju atau hanya sekedar menegaskan bahwa dia tidak pernah absen mendengarkan cerita -lebih tepatnya curahan hati- sahabatnya sejak kecil ini.

Sunyi…

"Hinata, kau mendengarku?" kini wajah stoic Sasuke yang tadinya menerawang memandang langit malam sukses teralih sepenuhnya kearah wanita bersurai indigo disampingnya. Hinata yang dipandangi lekat-lekat seperti itu hanya bisa gelapan, berusaha mencari titik pandang lain -apa saja- selain mata sekelam malam milik sahabatnya ini.

"Heh? Te-tentu saja aku me-mendengarkan ceritamu, Sa-Sasuke." sanggah Hinata secepatnya sebelum wajahnya memanas dan Sasuke semakin curiga dengan gelagatnya. Tapi Hinata memang tidak pernah belajar mengelabui Sasuke dari pengalaman sebelumnya sehingga lihatlah apa yang terjadi. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata sambil memicingkan mata elangnya, berusaha menemukan kejujuran di wajah Hinata. Yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu –dalam hal ini Hinata- hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tidak sepucat biasanya melainkan merah padam.

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku dengan jelas apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Bisa kan?" nada suara Sasuke yang terdengar lebih menggoda semakin membuat Hinata hilang kendali atas rona di wajahnya. Sasuke tahu benar sifat mendarah-daging milik Hinata ini. Dia hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendapati Hinata belum berubah sejak dulu.

"Yare, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana caranya kau mendekati 'Naruto-kun'mu itu. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama?" tanya Sasuke sambil sesekali melirik kearah sahabatnya itu. Senyum tipis terangkai di bibir tipis Sasuke. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Tidak ada bekas aliran airmata, yang tersisa hanya semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Senyum tipis Sasuke tidak dapat bertahan lama dan pada akhirnya terganti oleh kekehan.

"K-kau cerewet sekali, Sa-Sasuke." gerutu Hinata. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang 'menggerutu' juga karena tetap saja ekspresi Hinata terkesan….. malu-malu? Sasuke semakin terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Pada dasarnya memang Hinata tidak bisa marah pada orang lain. Itu setahu Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit meregangkan otot. Ditatapnya langit malam tak berujung dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang disana-sini. Air mukanya berubah menjadi lebih tegas. Hinata hanya menatap bingung atas reaksi Sasuke yang berubah tiba-tiba. Tak berapa lama Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata, menatapnya lama dan dalam. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa memainkan kedua telunjuknya sangat gugup. Hinata tahu benar apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke. Dan kali ini dia benar-benar yakin bahwa Sasuke tidak main-main.

'Tidak, Sasuke.' Hinata menjerit dalam hati. Sayangnya Sasuke tentu saja tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Bantu aku…."

'Tidak, aku tidak…'

"Bantu aku mendapatkannya."

'Cukup! Jangan sebut namanya.'

"Bantu aku mendapatkan Sakura Haruno."

Deg!

Hinata menatap ragu-ragu sosok menjulang di sampingnya. Wajah rupawan bak dewa dari khayangan begitu serasi dengan kulit sepucat porselen. Tidak! Lihat tatapan memelasnya. Tidak pernah dalam 17 tahun hidupnya bersama Sasuke, ia mendapati sosok di sampingnya menurunkan ego Uchiha yang telah mengurat di nadinya. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha memohon atas nama…. Sakura Haruno?

"Hina- "

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan me-membantumu."

CTTTAAAARRRR….

Petir seakan bersahut-sahutan di benak Hinata setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Dilihatnya lagi wajah Sasuke yang telah berubah menjadi lebih tenang dan….. bahagia. Ya, Sasuke terlihat lebih bahagia sekarang. Bukankah itu bagus, Hinata? Kau hanya perlu mendekatkan Sasuke dengan seorang wanita. Lagipula ini bukan pekerjaan sulit sepertinya. Sejauh ini tidak ada wanita yang menolak pesona lelaki bermata onyx dengan rambut model khas ini. Mungkin kau hanya butuh waktu sekitar 3 bulan. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah…

Hinata POV

Kurasakan tangan besar dan hangat yang begitu kukenali mengacak-acak rambut indigoku penuh sayang. Ketengadahkan wajahku dan kudapati sosok Sasuke yang menatapku dengan bahagia. Wajahnya yang selalu tampak datar kini begitu mudah mengumbar senyum. Dulu hanya aku wanita selain Mikoto-baasan –ibu Sasuke- yang dengan mudah mendapat senyum tulus dari Sasuke. Kini Sasuke tersenyum padaku, masih dengan senyum yang sama tapi senyum itu demi wanita lain. Ya, demi Sakura Haruno.

"Arigatou. Kau memang sahabat yang bisa diandalkan. Ayo pulang!" ucap Sasuke tulus sembari meraih jemari mungilku. Sejenak aku tertegun dan tampak ragu namun tangannya yang menawarkan kehangatan serta keyakinan untuk melindungiku membuatku sadar bahwa Sasuke-ku belum berubah. Ya, masih ada bagian dari Sasuke-ku yang belum lenyap.

Kusambut uluran tangannya dengan senyum malu-malu milikku. Kugenggam erat jemarinya seakan dia bisa pergi kapan saja tanpa mengatakan 'sampai jumpa'. Begitu bahagianya aku saat kurasakan jemariku digenggam erat olehnya. Rasanya seperti ungkapan cinta yang terbalaskan.

Cinta yang terbalaskan?

Apa seperti ini rasanya?

Apakah perasaan seperti ini yang kau tunggu darinya, Sasuke?

Perasaan terbalaskan?

Aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku hingga tanpa sadar kami sudah tiba di depan kediaman Hyuuga –rumahku-. Aku bahkan tak sadar sudah berapa lama kami –atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke- berdiri sembari menungguku keluar dari awang-awang lamunanku.

"E-eto, kita sudah sa-sampai?"

'Well done, Hinata. That's the foolist question among this century.' Aku merutuki diriku yang terlalu terbawa khayalanku hingga tak sadar akan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutku. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke bawah takut-takut akan perasaan Sasuke yang mungkin merasa diacuhkan olehku.

"Dasar gadis bodoh. Menurutmu siapa lagi yang masih memilih tinggal di rumah tradisional Jepang seperti ini selain keluargamu? Ck!" gerutu Sasuke. Aku hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi langka Sasuke. Dalam hati aku juga membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. Ayahku memang kolot.

Sasuke masih menggerutu tentang kekolotan keluargaku sampai akhirnya aku meremas lebih kuat jemarinya, mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti dan menoleh kearahku. Saat kudapat perhatiannya, aku tersenyum tulus padanya meski agak kaku.

"Arigatou, Sa-Sasuke. Hari i-ini sungguh he-hebat. Jaa!" ku ucapkan sebaris kalimat itu dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Langsung saja aku menghambur masuk ke kediamanku tanpa menoleh meski hanya untuk melambaikan tangan. Saat pintu rumah kututup, aku mendengar Sasuke berteriak.

"Besok kujemput jam 7 tepat. Oyasumi!" sahut Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju rumahnya yang hanya berjarak 3 rumah dari kediamanku.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke." Bisikku kemudian menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarku. Kuhempaskan tubuhku di kasur berseprai biru kesukaanku. Permintaan Sasuke kembali menari-nari di benakku.

'Sakura Haruno. Kau…..'

**To Be Continued**

**Taaaarraaaaaaa…**

**Hallo,minna-san. Perkenalkan nama saya Miruza Fuyumi.**

**Saya pendatang baru dalam dunia pembuatan fanfic.**

**Yoroshiku,,ne… ^^**

**Saya sadar akan banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic ini.**

**Saya akan terima segala bentuk kritik dan saran yang membangun dari senpai semuanya..**

**Hontou ni arigatou.. ^^**

**#ojigi..**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Piss Me Off**

**Disclaimer****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : full of typo's and the others**

**Like Or Not, Please RnR… ^^**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Kediaman Hyuuga terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu ramai juga, karena hanya ada dua tamu di ruangan depan. Hinata kecil berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearah ibunya yang sedang membawa nampan dengan tiga cangkir diatasnya.

"Okaasan, Neji-nii mendorongku. Li-lihatlah…" Hinata mengaduh sambil menunjukkan lututnya yang memar pada sang ibu. "Sakit…" keluh Hinata lagi. Terlihat jelas bahwa Hinata kecil sedang menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah begiru saja. Ibu Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul menyaksikan gadis kecilnya yang cemberut seperti itu.

"Tunggulah disini sebentar. Ibu harus membawakan minuman ini untuk tamu Otousan." Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah seraya memperhatikan sang ibu yang menuju ke ruang depan. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu peduli siapa tamu ayahnya yang datang segini pagi. Hinata hanya melongokkan kepalanya asal hanya sekedar memastikan ibunya hampir selesai dengan urusan 'jamu-menjamu' tamu. Dari ekspresi yang sedikit malas kini berubah menjadi sedikit terkejut. Ditatapnya dua sosok perempuan -selain ibunya- beda usia yang sedang duduk di hadapan ayahnya.

Memang cukup aneh mendapati ayahnya kedatangan tamu wanita apalagi di waktu yang bisa dibilang kurang tepat untuk sekedar berkunjung. Bayangkan, sekarang masih jam 9 pagi! Akhirnya Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya yang sudah tak tentu arah. Saat hendak mencari sosok ibunya, tanpa sengaja mata lavender Hinata menangkap sosok gadis kecil dengan warna rambut tak biasa yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di hadapan ayahnya sambil menikmati dango. 'Dia tamu Otousan?' Hinata kecil masih menatap lekat sosok itu dari kejauhan hingga dirasakan belaian hangat di puncak surai indigonya.

"Okaasan?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati ibunya sedang tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Tapi matanya tersimpan… kepedihan? Entahlah. Tidak ingin mempertanyakan lebih lanjut, Hinata hanya menurut saja saat ibunya menarik tubuhnya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya. Hinata sempat melirik kearah ruang depan namun justru yang ia dapat adalah tatapan nyalang dari sepasang mata coklat madu milik wanita bersurai kuning pucat di samping gadis kecil tadi. Buru-buru Hinata palingkan wajahnya dan memacu langkahnya menaiki tangga.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dengan hembusan angin sejuk di pertengahan musim semi seakan membawa semerbak harum bunga plum dan azalea. Seharusnya suasana seperti ini diisi dengan ketenangan atau paling tidak dengan iringan musik klasik bervolume rendah. Tapi sepertinya kenyamanan yang diidam-idamkan tidak berpihak pada kediaman Hyuuga.

"Kyaaaaaa! Aku telaaattt….!" Teriakan maha dahsyat milik Hinata Hyuuga mengawali aktivitas pagi di kediaman Hyuuga. Waktu seakan berhenti sejenak begitu pula dengan dua orang yang terdiam saling berhadapan di depan kamar Hinata. Selang beberapa detik muncul bunyi secara berurutan mulai dari langkah yang terburu-buru, pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka-tutup dengan terburu-buru, guyuran air yang terburu-buru serta bunyi-bunyi lain dengan irama yang sama. Terburu-buru.

"Lihat neechan-mu itu. Ceroboh." ucap Neji tenang sambil berlalu menuruni tangga menuju meja makan di samping kanan tangga. Gadis muda yang tadi menjadi lawan bicara Neji pun ikut mengekorinya menuruni tangga. "Dia imouto-mu, Neji-nii." ucapnya tak kalah tenang sambil menarik kursi meja makan yang berseberangan dengan kakaknya. Neji yang baru duduk seakan tertohok mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Hanabi, adik bungsunya.

'Aku seperti melihat diriku dalam versi anak perempuan berusia 12 tahun.' batin Neji sambil menghela nafas berat.

Dipandangi wajah Hanabi yang sedang lahap menikmati sarapan paginya. Meski perempuan, secara fisik Hanabi memang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Neji dibandingkan dengan Hinata. Rambut coklat panjang yang menawarkan sensasi kelembutan jika disentuh serta bola mata lavender khas Hyuuga. Yang membedakan mungkin hanya jenis kelaminnya saja. Ya, mungkin.

Biasanya Hanabi akan men-deathglare Neji jika ketahuan memandanginya diam-diam namun sepertinya roti bakar dengan selai blueberry di tangannya telah menyita perhatiannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru yang alhasil mengalihkan pandangan kakak-beradik yang sedang menikmati waktu sarapannya.

"O-ohayou, Hanabi-chan, Neji-nii." seru Hinata sambil memeluk erat leher Hanabi. Sangking eratnya sampai-sampai susu coklat yang sudah mencapai ujung tenggorokan Hanabi serasa ingin keluar lagi. Cepat-cepat Hinabi lepas tangan kakaknya dengan paksa sebelum meja makan berlumuran susu coklat.

"Go-gomen, Hanabi-chan. A-aku hanya sa-sangat senang ha-hari ini." timpal Hinata sambil tersenyum malu-malu seraya menarik kursi di samping Hanabi. "Apa? Berhasil mencekik adikmu di pagi hari adalah kesenangan?" gerutu Hanabi. Dipalingkan wajah masamnya saat Hinata mulai mengemis maaf darinya seraya menarik baju sailornya.

"Berhentilah, nee-chan. Kau membuatku mual." Hanabi berusaha menarik lengannya dari genggaman Hinata.

"Ayolah, Hanabi-chan. A-aku cuma be-bercanda." sergah Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

Biasanya Neji akan berdehem sekeras-kerasnya jika kedua adiknya ini sudah menimbulkan tanda-tanda akan memulai pertengkaran apalagi di meja makan. Memang pada kenyataannya keluarga Hyuuga selalu menomor-satukan tata krama dan kesopanan. Jangankan saat makan, ketika tidur pun mereka diajarkan untuk tidak mendengkur.

Neji ingat betul bagaimana ayahnya menghukumnya karena bertengkar dengan Hanabi untuk memperebutkan satu onigiri. Tutorial manner selama dua jam tanpa henti dilanjutkan dengan membersihkan halaman selama satu bulan penuh. Neji hanya tersenyum miris mengingat ibunya lari tergopoh-gopoh ke apotik terdekat hanya untuk membelikan salep untuk tangannya. Bagaimana tidak? Musim gugur yang harusnya dihabiskan untuk memandangi daun momiji yang berjatuhan malah diisi dengan menyapu halaman kediaman Hyuuga yang besarnya melebihi batas kewajaran. Dan buruknya lagi, sekitar delapan pohon tumbuh subur dan tersebar merata di sepanjang halaman, belum ditambah dengan semak belukar dan beberapa jenis tanaman lainnya. Baru kali itu Neji merutuki kegemaran ibunya dalam hal cocok-tanam.

Tapi kali ini dia seakan menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa sarapan bertiga dalam keadaan rusuh seperti ini. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Dipandangnya kursi kosong di sampingnya kemudian bergantian ke kursi utama di ujung meja makan kemudian beralih lagi ke kedua imouto-nya yang masih bertengkar. Ditatapnya lama wajah dan tingkah laku kedua adiknya ini. Pandangannya lalu mengarah ke langit-langit seraya tersenyum tipis.

'Okaasan, apa kau melihatnya dari atas sana? Apa kau bahagia? Mungkin ini belum sesempurna seperti yang kujanjikan, tapi aku akan berusaha agar ini bertahan lama. Bersabarlah, Okaasan.'

Neji masih menerawang, tidak menyadari bahwa kedua adiknya sedang menatapnya horror. Merupakan moment langka melihat Neji tersenyum tulus. Memang 98% senyum yang tersungging di bibir tipis kakaknya hanya berupa seringai mengancam, itupun jika mereka ketahuan melanggar peraturan. Sisanya? Menghilang bersama kepergian Okaasan. Mungkin.

Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. Neji pun sepertinya masih belum tersadar dari lamunannya. Hanabi dan Hinata tahu persis apa yang sedang dipikirkan Neji. Alhasil Hanabi memutuskan memecahkan kesunyian yang dirasa menyesakkan ini. "Semakin lama di sini hanya akan mebuatku tidak bersemangat ke sekolah," ujar Hanabi datar seraya beranjak dari ruang makan, meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang masih terjebak dalam pikirannya masing-masing. "Aku pergi." Terdengar bunyi pintu geser ditutup kasar membuat Hinata dan Neji terlonjak dari lamunan masing-masing.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"A-ano, ja "

"Berhentilah berpura-pura gugup di hadapanku. Apa kau tidak lelah mengulang awal suku kata seperti itu?" ujar Neji memutar bola matanya bosan. Hinata menghela nafas berat. 'Benar juga….' batinnya. Hinata menghempaskan punggungnya malas dan mulai menikmati roti bakarnya yang sudah tidak hangat lagi.

"Si Uchiha menjemputmu tadi. Tapi karena kecerobohanmu yang telat bangun," Neji sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Tidak sampai dua detik seringai tipis sudah bertengger manis di bibirnya. Kini Hinata sedang mendelik tajam kearahnya dengan mulut penuh dengan roti bakar.

"Jadi mau tak ma " Belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, serbet makan terlanjur melayang kearahnya. Dengan refleks Neji menangkap gumpalan kain tersebut dengan tangan kanannya.

Hinata menggeser kursinya ke belakang dan menarik tas sekolahnya. "Kau benar-benar lihai memanfaatkan situasi, nii-san. Yosh, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa di sekolah!" Derap langkah kaki Hinata semakin menjauh hingga terdengar bunyi pintu digeser, "Aku pergi." dan pintu kembali digeser. Tertutup.

Neji terdiam sesaat menikmati pemandangan yang khusus disuguhkan oleh kedua adiknya. Piring bekas sarapan dengan lelehan selai dimana-mana, cipratan susu coklat serta gelas-gelas yang masih penuh dengan susu. Sekilas laki-laki berambut coklat panjang ini melirik ke pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Masih ada 15 menit sebelum bel masuk," Disusunnya piring serta gelas lalu dibawa menuju dapur. Neji hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya. "Kalian benar-benar lihai memanfaatkan situasi."

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" Tampak seorang pemuda sedang melambai sambil berlari menuju Hinata yang telah sampai di pintu gerbang Tokyo High School. Merasa namanya dipanggil Hinata pun berbalik. Senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya seketika matanya menangkap helaian rambut kuning jabrik yang sangat dikenalnya. Hinata balas melambai hingga pemuda tersebut tiba di hadapannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun," Pemuda yang telah kita ketahui bernama Naruto ini langsung memegang pundak Hinata sambil menunduk untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Keringat tampak mengucur deras dari pelipis hingga ke dagunya, membuat kulit tan-nya terlihat berkilau. Setelah dirasa deru nafas Naruto mulai teratur, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memberi salam, "O-ohayou," seraya tersenyum simpul. Seketika Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya dan membalas senyum Hinata dengan cengiran maha lebarnya.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Namun tiba-tiba raut wajahnya nampak bingung dan matanya bergerak kesana kemari seakan mencari sesuatu. "Dimana teme? Biasanya kalian selalu ke sekolah bersama," ujar Naruto kemudian karena tidak menemukan sosok yang dicari di sekitar HInata. Yang ditanya hanya menunduk salah tingkah. Tidak mungkin kan Hinata mengatakan bahwa pagi ini dia telat bangun sehingga Sasuke meninggalkannya? Seorang Hinata Hyuuga telat bangun? Memikirkannya saja membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

Terpaksa Hinata harus merangkai kebohongan kecil yang sekiranya terlintas di otaknya. "Ta-tadi aku ke "

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, hah? Bel masuk akan segera berbunyi." Suara baritone yang sangat dikenali Hinata menghentikan pergerakan bibirnya. Hinata menghela nafasnya, 'Arigatou, Kami-sama'. Sedangkan di hadapannya Naruto tengah ber-sweatdrop ria.

"O-ohayou, Neji-nii," ucap Naruto terbata-bata sambil sedikit membungkuk. Mimpi apa dia semalam, disuguhi wajah penuh aura hitam milik kakaknya Hinata di pagi hari pula. 'Seharusnya musim semi seperti sekarang ini dihiasi wajah merona seperti Hinata bukan wajah pucat seperti dia'. Naruto terus merengut dalam hati.

"Aku. Bukan. Nii-san. Mu," ujar Neji penuh penekanan. Naruto semakin ketakutan dilihat dari keringat yang tak berhenti mengalir dari dahinya. Belum pernah dia berbicara langsung dengan ketua osis Tokyo High School ini. Tentang Hinata yang merupakan adik dari Neji saja Naruto ketahui dari gosip yang disebarkan dari kelas ke kelas. Saat itu Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku saat Naruto menanyakan kebenaran kabar yang membuat heboh THS selama seminggu.

Siapa yang bisa merasa nyaman dekat-dekat dengan seorang Neji Hyuuga. Melihatnya dari jauh saja sudah membuat jantung seakan loncat dari rongganya. Meski dianugerahi wajah tampan -sekaligus manis dalam waktu bersamaan-, tubuh tinggi dan atletis serta keunggulan dalam akademik dan kepemimpinan tidak serta-merta menjadikan bocah Hyuuga ini dikelilingi wanita kapan dan dimana pun. Keindahan yang Tuhan berikan padanya sukses ditutupi rapat-rapat dengan lidah setajam silet, seringai mengancam serta tatapan meremehkan yang jika dikeluarkan secara bersamaan, bisa mengakibatkan depresi dan paranoid berkepanjangan.

"Masuk sana!" seru Neji membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang telah berarak entah kemana. Naruto jadi gelagapan dan semua kalimat yang tadinya hendak diutarakannya menghilang tanpa jejak. Diliriknya Hinata yang sedang tersenyum prihatin kearahnya.

"H-ha'i. Go-gomen, Neji-senpai. Jaa, Hinata!" seru Naruto cepat dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam bangunan THS. Hinata hanya tersenyum miris melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang kadang keterlaluan jahilnya. Namun di satu sisi Hinata juga sangat bersyukur atas kedatangan Neji yang -entah sengaja atau tidak- menginterupsi obrolannya dengan Naruto sehingga dia tidak perlu merangkai alasan palsu dari pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Arigatou, Neji-nii. Kau menyelamatkanku kali ini," ucap Hinata tulus seraya tersenyum manis ke arah Neji. Dan bagaimanakah reaksi dari Neji Hyuuga? Pada umumnya seorang kakak akan tersenyum balik atau mengacak-acak rambut adiknya seraya berkata, 'Bukankah tugasku untuk melindungimu?' atau 'Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang melakukannya'. Tapi yang didapat HInata adalah….

Neji tengah tersenyum miring ke arah Hinata yang tampak kebingungan dengan reaksi kakaknya yang tak terduga. Hinata semakin mengernyitkan dahinya tatkala Neji malah menyeringai dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata dalam kebingungan.

"A-ada apa denganmu? Be-berbahagialah karena mendapat pujian dariku." ujar Hinata setengah berteriak sambil berlari mengejar Neji yang sudah masuk duluan. Hinata hanya tidak tahu kejutan apa yang menantinya khusus dipersiapkan oleh Aniki-nya.

* * *

Membangun rumah bergaya Victorian di daerah pinggiran kota Kyoto mungkin bisa dikatakan hal yang cukup konyol untuk dilakukan. Rasanya seperti menggunakan _vacuum cleaner _di dalam gua. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataanya. Sebuah bangunan yang disebut pemiliknya sebagai rumah -dan disebut orang lain sebagai kastil- ini berdiri megah dengan ukuran yang bisa menampung tujuh keluarga.

Gerbang berlapis baja hitam setinggi tiga meter dengan patung _cupid _di puncak tiap pilar dipasang mengelilingi kastil seakan sebagai pembatas dengan dunia luar. Bangunan ini memiliki tiga gerbang dan semuanya ada di bagian depan. Letaknya di ujung kanan, ujung kirj dan di tengah atau disebut gerbang utama yang langsung berhadapan dengan pintu masuk ke dalam rumah. Dibalik gerbang utama ada jalan setapak yang akan langsung membawa kita menuju bangunan utama. Di sisi kanan-kirinya ada hamparan rumput hijau dengan sebuah air mencur masing-masing ditengahnya. Sebagian besar bunga yang ditanam di halaman adalah lily putih, begitu juga yang ada di sepanjang jalan setapak. Semuanya adalah lily putih. Ujung dari jalan setapak ini akan terbagi menjadi dua yakni ke kanan dan ke kiri yang masing-masing mengelilingi halaman hingga berujung ke gerbang kanan dan kiri.

Sebuah Maybach Landaulet melaju kencang memasuki rumah Victorian tersebut, membuat para pelayan kewalahan membuka gerbang kanan. Sedan berwarna antigua white ini berhenti mendadak di depan rumah tersebut. Pintu berdaun dua terbuka kasar diikuti dua pria ber-tuxedo yang melangkah cepat menuju mobil yang telah terparkir di hadapan mereka. Salah satu di antara mereka nampak setengah berlari untuk membuka pintu mobil, sayangnya pintu mobil telah terbuka sepersekian detik sebelum tangan pria berambut abu-abu pucat itu meraih pegangan pintu.

"Kau lambat sekali, Hidan," Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. Baru dua langkah melewati tangan kanannya -yang telah kita ketahui bernama Hidan-, langkah high heels-nya berhenti. Diliriknya pemuda lainnya di samping Hidan dari atas hingga bawah. Merasa bertanggungjawab atas keberadaan 'bocah' di sampingnya, Hidan hendak maju untuk menjelaskan, sayang isyarat telunjuk dari sang nyonya besar langsung membungkam mulutnya.

"Saya yakin banyak yang bisa kau tawarkan selain _babyface_ ini." ujar wanita itu sambil memicingkan matanya. Ditariknya wajah pemuda itu dengan telunjuknya hingga hanya tersisa jarak 3 cm di antara ujung hidung masing-masing. Coklat berat beradu tatap dengan coklat madu.

Hidan hanya sweatdrop melihat adegan saling tatap di hadapannya. Dia belum sempat memberitahu Sasori tentang perangai majikannya yang serampangan dan seenaknya karena kedatangannya yang tidak terencana sehingga Hidan seketika lupa akan keberadaan bocah merah ini.

'Mengangguklah, bocah!' umpat Hidan dalam hati.

Hidan setengah mati menahan kesal karena Sasori seakan menantang nyonya besarnya bukan malah mengangguk tanda patuh dan menyudahi adegan saling tatap ini. Dan akhirnya…..

"Perintahmu mutlak untukku,"

"Nyonya Tsunade."

**To Be Continued**

**Tararararararara…. Miruza balik lagi nieh dengan Chapter 2 dari 'You Piss Me Off'. Moga masih pada betah ya ikutin alur ceritanya. ^^**

**Sebelum semua terlambat, Miruza cuma pengen bilang kalo Anonymous Reviews and any type of reviews are ENABLED..!**

**So, jangan ragu-ragu untuk me-review FF ini ya.. **

**Karena tanpa kalian sadari atau tidak,, review kalian benar2 jadi invisible spirit buat Miruza yang masih tergolong baru buuaangeeetttttttt.. XD**

**Deal..?**

**Trusss, Miruza mau nyampein sesuatu buat senpai : Minami Eika, Hyuuchiha Prinka dan Demikooo,,**

**Miruza cuma bisa bilang, "Arigatou gozaimashita..! Semoga selalu ngedukung FF ini dan Miruza juga." :')**

**Truss buat senpai Moku-Chan, makasih buat kriktiknya yg membangun banget. Miruza usahain chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang. 'Hope this chapter long enough..' XD**

**Dan buat semua senpai yang udah ngebaca dan nge-review,, terima kasih buuaaannnyyyaakkkkkkk… ^^**

**#ojigi sambil ngelap ingus karena terharu.. :')**


End file.
